Biting the Bullet
by DTLA Biker
Summary: What if Walter White Jr. takes up Gustavo's offer to work for him? Uncle Hank comes after Gus. His father goes ballistic. Jr. accidentally made something else for his final project that resulted him to unknowingly follow his father's footsteps. Flynn should had checked carefully in Gus' proposal when he accepted the position as Gustsvo's... M/M Jr/Gus Gus/Jesse Threesome
1. Jr takes up the job offer

**_BITING THE BULLET_**

**_(If Jr. took up Gus' Offer….)_**

**_A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic for…well for practically anything. This story really gnaws on me since I always wonder if Jr. really did took on that offer. I hope that you guys enjoy the story. Write me back some reviews on what you guys like the story or on how to improve the story. Remember, the more reviews, the more chapters I can write and upload faster._**

**_Thanks for taking the time to read this awesome story._**

**_READ AND REVIEW ; } _**

**_OR SHARE IT WITH YOUR FRIENDS _**

**_Whoever gets the review number of lucky number 7 gets a chapter dedicated to them~._**

**_I do not own Breaking Bad._**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_just italic: text or note_

**_bold italic: noises_**

**_UPDATED: 03/23/16_**

* * *

WHAT IF WALTER WHITE JR. TAKES UP GUSTAVO'S OFFER TO WORK IN THE FAST FOOD RESTAURANT?

-Chapter 1-

Hank pulls into the lot of Los Pollos Hermanos. He brought his nephew, Walter White Jr. along for the ride.

Walter Jr. grabs his crutches and gets out of the car. Hank gets ready to get out of the car and steps out.

"We are back here, again?" Jr. said.

Hank replies, "Today, the ladies didn't make us dinner since they are off shopping. We are both hungry men. Well, you did say the chicken is awesome yesterday to me many times and to the owner of the place. It's a no-brainier"

People in the fast food restaurant looked at the small oddity of two people on attachable walking devices that are entering the place and went back to what they were doing.

Walter Jr. opens the door of Los Pollos Hermanos first and says, "Hot wheels first".

Hank laughs and then elbowed him for that joke. "Ow", says the boy. He rubs his arm that got hit by Hank's elbow to smart the pain. He says, "too soon?"

Hank tells him, " Nah, I was checking to see if you got any meat on you, come on." He checks into his pocket and digs out a 20-dollar bill.

"Get yourself some big boys chickens and save two seat for me, Scrawny. I'm gonna hit the johns, might take me a while."

Hank turns his crutch on wheel around and heads to the bathroom.

Some teens in line snickers at their interaction.

Jr. goes to the line and waits for his turn. The teens in front of him seems to stand still when the line moved up. It has been a few minutes. They are on their cellphones playing video games and headphones on with loud noises. He sees an impatient cashier as the man calls out for the distracted teens to place their orders.

Shuffling his crutches, he starts moving in front of the teens to tell them that they should move. One of the teens took his move the wrong way and trips him. Jr. falls face forward down and his chin gets cut on the corner of the dinner table and onto the floor.

"Ow, what gives?" His arms push against the floor and he lifts himself a little to rotate himself. He sees it's one of the classmates name Rio that likes to taunts him a lot in school.

His classmate, Rio responded back, "No fast pass here, homes! Stay back in line!"

Rio's friends mutter in agreement with their friend. They surround the helpless teen to further mock him. Jr. uses his hands to drag his body away little by little from the taunting teens. The people in line behind them stays back not wanting to get involved with the commotion but still stayed around to watch what takes place. The cashier sees that the boy was trying to help him out, so he run in the back to get his boss.

The established leader of the group, Rio steps heavily onto one of the boy's crutch attached to Jr.'s arm. Seeing that Rio had taken his actions the wrong way, Jr. defends himself, "I was gonna tell you the line is moving and you guys are holding up the line."

Rio jeers at him and says, "If anything man, you are holding up the line since you so slow boy. You ain't normal. Don't know how your friends and families can stand you. You hold them back in everything."

Jr. feels more struck by the words than the hard floor.

Rio sees the crestfallen look. He eases his foot off the clutch seeing that he dealt a blow to the weakling.

Jr. scrambles for his crutches and gets up quickly. He angrily says back, "If you are talking about who can't do what, it's you who can't do one pull up. Least I can do many. The teacher had to pick you up to do one."

The bully looks humiliated when his own friends start laughing at him. Other people looking at the commotion laughs, too and hollers for his good comeback.

Rio clenches his fists. Seeing that his handicapped classmate turns his back at him as he returns back in line, Rio pulls one the clutch off the teen's arm.

Jr. falls to the floor, again. Earning another small gash on his chin.

The bully steps over the boy and aims his fist at back of Walt Jr.'s head.

Too late to properly defend himself, Jr. shuts his eyes tight for the incoming blow.

He hears a smack but he didn't feel any pain other than the fall. He opens his eyes and sees a hand clamped on the unruly teen's fist. He sees that it was not his uncle who stopped the fight.

It is the owner of the Los Pollos Hermanos, Gustavo Fring.

"You are causing a commotion and upsetting the customers."

Gustavo lets go of the Rio's clenched hand.

"Furthermore, Your parents will hear from me that they are prohibited of any services from Los Pollos Hermanos because you are fighting with a disabled boy who cannot fight back."

Walter Jr. flinches at that statement that rings true to his ear but inside his mind he denies that he is truly unable to defend himself. He stays on the floor to see how it plays out.

Rio takes a step forward and raises his fists against the man interfering with his fight. He shouts, "You can't do that, who the heck are you? You are just the stupid cashier."

Gustavo taps his tag on his uniform's pocket showing manager. He snarkily replies, " I am Gustavo Fring, the owner of Los Pollos Hermanos. I do have the right to refuse service."

Rio turns white.

The owner does a hand gesture to the door. "The fault lies with you. I know that you will have a lot to say to your parents for your deplorable behavior, Rio. I will call the police in 5 seconds if you do not step out of this restaurant."

The leader turned coward now has a dumbfounded look on his face.

"One. Two. Thre-"

Rio sees his own blunder mistake he made and runs out of the doors. His friends run out of with him to avoid further contact with the owner. They cover their face while heading out the door hoping they won't be banned, too. People viewing the spectacle claps for the owner's heroics action toward the defenseless teen.

Jr. looks astonished at the events taking place.

Gustavo sees that the helpless teen is indeed Walt's son. He is surprise to see that Walter Jr. has held his wit against the brute's words. He extends his hand to the fallen teen. A hand is leveled at Jr.'s face and the teen gives an unhappy look at his hand.

"Do you need a hand?"

Walt leans away from the hand. He quietly says, "I'm not that handicapped. I still have functional arms and some use of my legs. I think the term you should have use is handicapable."

Gustavo says, "My apologies then. How I may be of help?" Jr. sees one of the crutches under the table and knows that he has to crawl to get it.

He says, "I accept your help..." Jr. uses his head to point toward to his one of his clutches. Jr. offers one of his shaky smiles to the helpful gentleman, "...by bringing me one of my clutch that helps me walk, please."

Gustavo nods his head at the walks over, picks up the fallen clutch, and hands the clutch to the teen. Jr. stands up with his two crutches. He says, "Thanks for helping me, Mr. Fring."

"You are welcome."

A blood drop drips on the boy's shirt. Gustavo sees the blood trailing from the boy's chin.

"Follow me to my office, Walter White Jr. Your chin is bleeding. I have the first aid box there." He lays a hand on the boy's shoulder and leads him to his office.

Gustavo offers him a seat. Jr. sits on the seat and his crutches clinks against each other.

Gustavo walks around his desk and opens up the cabinet. He pulls out a first aid kit.

Jr. stutters out saying, "Eh, you remember my name?"

"Of course, Mr. White." He motions for Jr. to sit on the chair.

"You are practically one of top 10 of my local clients that comes just in time for our specials and we practically met yesterday with your uncle."

Jr. smiles at the response.

'_He knows who am I! This is great! At least I don't have to make an appointment, Gus is already here. I got my resume ready. Now is my chance to take up his offer.' _

Gustavo clicks open the first aid kit and took out an antiseptic towelette and a Band-Aid and lays them on his desk. He closes the first aid kit and places it back into his desk.

He looks to the teen, "Come closer, I need to disinfect your cuts." Jr. leans more forward from his chair. Gustavo comes into Jr.'s personal space in order to sterilize the teen's scrap. He tilts the boy's head up. It causes Jr. to fluster for someone to be so close to his face.

Walt Jr. sputters out, "I can take care of that, I -"

Gustavo interrupts the teen, "Let me take care of it. It will be quick."

The teen resigns to his fate. He slumps in his seat and lets Gustavo take care of his scrap. He winces at the antiseptic towelette being applied on him.

"I know it's going to a stupid question, but I want to ask you if you were serious to give me a shot?" Jr. blurts out nervously. Gustavo pauses his administrations.

"A shot?" says Gustavo.

A thought runs through the man's mind._ 'Did his father introduce the boy to drugs?'_

Seeing that the boss' face is stoic, he nervously says, "A shot. I mean, uh, I'm looking to get a job. You did offer me one."

Gustavo's other eyebrow raised at the realization.

Jr.'s starts fidgeting in his seat. The teen slightly shifts his head away from the man's prodding because of the lack of response.

"Continue, Jr." as he firmly grab the teen to look at him straight in the face and for him to resume his actions.

Jr. eyes snap up directly to Gustavo's positive response and hearing his personal name.

Gustavo tilts the teen's head up, and delicately places a Band-Aid on Walt Jr.'s chin.

_"__Like now?! This gotta be the most awkward interview I ever had…" _

Jr. takes his chances and has high hopes that Gustavo has meant his offer. He steadily says, "I want to get a job so I can start being a man, take care of my family, and get my first car. I got my provisional license and it's a full-unrestricted license."

The owner of the chain of restaurant looks surprised at the boy who managed such a feat. He then looked at the scrap, sees that it is sufficiently taken care of, and steps away from the boy who claims himself a man.

"You have achieved a no common feat to get a driver license at your age, but do you also hold a work permit?"

"No, but-"

Gustavo gives him an apologetic look. "Have you have looked on our website to see if you had meet our qualifications? You are required to have a work per-"

The boy cuts him off, "I know I will be granted a work permit from the school but I do need to show that there is a boss willing to offer me work as proof. It will be signed by my mum when I get offer a job from a respectable figure who knows how to run a top-notch business. I think...no, I mean that I know for sure that you will be a great role model and help me become a strong and respectable man as well."

Gustavo's ego is stroked by the high praised comment. The corner of his lips twitches at the bold words of the teen using the words 'will' instead of 'if'.

"What are you reasons for looking for a job?" he prodded the teen.

Straightening his back and glancing at the man's sharp features and into his eyes, "I have to do this, my family are experiencing health and financial troubles."

Gustavo nods at the reasoning.

Taking that nod and faint smile as positive responses, he continues, "I am 15 years old, sir. I also got my resume on me." Fumbling for his resume hidden through his long sleeves, he then hands it over to Gustavo.

The man gives a real smile at the teen's antics and says, "You came prepared and have sufficient reasons for a responsible job, young man. Let's see what you have here." Gustavo unrolls the resume.

Skimming the resume, his eyes widens when he sees the list of accomplishments the teen done despite his disabilities. His resume is perhaps one of the few overqualified resumes that apply for his restaurants. What really sparks his attention was how efficient the boy was in his chemistries and lists of awards in those areas.

Gustavo strongly remarks, "You know chemistry very well."

"It's good, right? I gotta know what you are making so that I know what you will be cooking." Jr. realized that sounded wrong and his smile turned nervous. The teen vigorously shakes his head saying, "Oh, I won't steal anything sir! You do not have to put me in charge on making your special sauce, I don't speak or read Spanish…except Spanish things for food."

Gustavo looks at the boy amused and says, "So you do know how to read the ingredients in Spanish?" Jr. looks like he wanted to dig himself a hole and hide himself. His voice cracked when he says, "Yeah. So, I do know Spanish for this side of the business then." He lets out a nervous laugh.

This makes Gustavo chuckle and it escapes from him. He coughs twice to get himself under control. Jr. continues on his rant, "I will do the nasty work or boring ones if there is a job available within my capabilities." He shifts his eyes to see out in the hallway if Hank gotten out of the restroom.

Gustavo's interests peak up when he hears that sentence. He then notices the boy looking over his shoulder. He says, "Are you here with someone?"

"Um, yeah. I did come here with uncle Hank. I'm wondering what's taking him so long."

Gustavo is bitterly reminded of the boy's uncle and father that have been troubling him so lately.

Pondering further, '_This might be a good idea to hire the boy as I see numerous advantages for me. Get his taxes written off, increases his sales and good publicity for hiring a disabled worker to work in a higher position close to him. The only cons are that Mr. White will be annoyed and the boy's uncle will go mad but is practically a delightful treat to rub it in his enemies' face. Teens have the tendency to explode when relatives are snooping at a teen's workplace. The boy is practically a walking gold mine for_ _him to leverage over his enemies and possibly a new chemist as he is young and impressionable teen. The boy doesn't know he is the son of my enemy, therefore I should least start a new path where I keep my enemy of unknown enemy closer._'

Gustavo comes to a decision that will either break or remake the boy.

He stands up and takes out a file from his cabinets. Then he places himself next to the boy and pats the boy's right shoulder. Jr. doesn't know what to make of that gesture. He feels that he is going to be let down gently and puts his head down to not see the guy's pitying look.

"You have convinced me, Walter Jr."

Jr. head abruptly snaps up. His jaw was gaping.

Gustavo hands the application to the disbelieved teen.

"Fill out the application as much as you can so I can know what position is eligible for you. You will be granted a work permit when I talk with your mother and the school." He hands the application to the teen.

Snapping out of his shock, Jr. shakily grabs a nearby pen on the desk and starts filling out the paperwork. Gustavo sees a familiar person hanging outside the door of his office of Seeing the teen is distracted, he gives in his urge to glare bloody at the wheeled man who been hounding and sniffing around his businesses are if he won't let go of a bone.

_'__That pero!' _

"Excuse me."

Jr. looks up to see if the man changed his mind. Gustavo looks directly at the teen's hopeful blue eyes, "There are noises outside that is disrupting our interview." Jr. relaxes and returns back to the paperwork.

Hank sees his nephew filling something. Gustavo reaches for the door and states, "Your nephew is currently undergoing an interview. Please wait outside." Then he flips the sign on the door that says interview in process and gives a calm smile at Hank. The door shuts and heard being locked loudly.

The recovering, bald headed DEA has cold shivers running down his back from that creepy smile. Hank suddenly remembers the job offer Gustavo offered to his nephew.

"What? I thought he was joking about that. Was he serious?" Hank says to himself.

_'Crap. He will hate me if I ruin his chances on landing a job.'_

He decides that he can grab Gustavo Fring's fingerprints some other day. He mentally scolds himself that he should've accepted the owner's offer for a refill of his soda. He had automatically said no since people keep asking him if he needs help in this and that. He later heads out of the place with Jr. yesterday before that foolproof idea came to mind, but it was too late.

Mike wheels back to his table while waiting for Gustavo to finish conducting an interview with his nephew. He does hope Gustavo lets his nephew down gently as he is always getting rejected with some bullshit reason when it's really his disability.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry, lucky readers, but you gonna have to read the next chapter when it's up._**

**_Thanks for reading this awesome story._**

**_READ AND REVIEW ; } _**

**_OR SHARE IT WITH YOUR FRIENDS_**

**_Thanx for being patient and reviewing the heck outta this to make sure to startup the story. _**

**_~DTLA Biker_**


	2. What is my Caliber?

WHAT IS MY CALIBER?

-Chapter 2-

Behind the locked door, there is a nervous teenager in crutches who is alone with the businessman. Gustavo has some radical thoughts going through his mind as he returns to his seat. The teen is filling out the last sets of his applications.

Gustavo stares at the boy's head while thinking critically, '_Family members wouldn't want to intrude on a teen's first job interview. That even goes further for Walt Jr. since an employer rarely overlooks of his disability as it requires special attention and time a businessman wouldn't dare take on if wants more profits, which makes it hard for the boy to get a decent job. It seemed to work wonderfully so far on stopping that crippled brute of a DEA in his track'_

Gustavo resists the urge to grin madly. He didn't want to spook the teen away since he had decided he did found a use for him.

Jr. feels a burning gaze on him.

The boy offers a bright smile back at him

It reminded Gus of his partner, Maximino, who have made his life easier with all his help and carefree smiles till the cartel killed him. He mentally shakes off the painful memories.

"Here you go, Mr. Fring!"

Mr. Fring accepts the application.

The boy waits in suspense as the man quietly looks over the application and glances over to his resume for what seem to pass off for a few minutes of silence with no reactions on the man's face to give any feedback. Thus, causing Jr. to give in to his nervous ticks.

**_Tap_**

Jr.'s eyes stray off the man to take a moment to see what is around the man's office. He sees the cutout newsletters, plaques, and photos at a DEA's fundraiser, achievements awards, and how everything seems to be in a neat and orderly place. There are two things he knows certain about this man.

**_Tap tap tap_**

He picks up that the guy doesn't like clutter and that he is successful in what he does.

**_Tap tap tap tap_**

He goes back to looking at the man and sees the man giving him a cut-it-out-look at him. Jr. looks at him in confusion on what he done wrong. The man's eyes slide to Jr.'s finger. The teenager sees that he was unconsciously tapping his pen he borrowed from the man's desk and stops tapping. Placing the pen back to it's rightful place, he grins sheepishly at the man who seems to have a huge amount of patience but has no patience for his nervous antics.

The boy thinks, '_Well, at least I learned another two thing about the man such as he got a limit to his patience and doesn't like things that make annoying noises. So, that mean bouncing my knees, biting my nails, tapping on things, and trying to piss him off is out._'

"I do not have any position available for one such as you. You -"

Feeling his stomach drops in despair, Jr. struggles to stand out of his seat at the brutally, but expected answer. He was hoping this time that it wouldn't hurt him much as it happens in his past interviews, but it did. He wanted to leave the room but wants to the reasons first.

"What's the reaso-" He waves a hand at the boy to quiet him and to let him finish speaking.

The rattled boy understood the gesture and stays silent.

"You are inexperienced for the positions I have available in this fast food restaurant and they require intensive handling. Based on what I read from your resume and application, the only position I have available in mind seems more suited to your caliber."

"And what is more suited to my, uh, _caliber_?"

Jr. leans toward to Gustavo and heavily anticipates the next words.

"Will you be able to handle the work of being my personal assistant?

There was shocked silence in the room from the teen. His eyes and jaw widens at what the man was saying.

"Me, as your p-p-personal assistant?!" he stuttered.

Gustavo calmly states, "There is no intensive physical labor required. I am a busy individual that needs to check several chains throughout my day, keep track of my schedule, cook a variety of homemade meals, and among other things. I will teach you as we go along to this fruitful aspect. You will be tailored for this position as well. You will As you told me, I will add the conditions and benefits such as free cellphone, wardrobe, an escort in case I am unavailable to teach you that day, and dental and health insurance for you and your family to your contract. Of course, you will be provided boarding such as a place at my own."

"Boarding…like staying at your home?" the confused teen said.

Seeing the teen looking overwhelmed by holding back his tears at the offer and possible having second thoughts. He needs the teen to understand that he requires certain tasks of him and to groom him to be what he wanted him to be. He must split the teen from his mad father and dogged uncle to use him as leverage and as a buffer by making it sound prosperous.

"As I am a very busy man, it is time for me to need a youth such as yourself to provide me the basic necessities."

Holding his breath, Jr. looks at the man's lip when he said youth and need basic necessities. '_Why does that sound like a sex offer? No. He can't mean that. I'm not attractive cause i fucking disabled.'_

" You are to be a personal cook as well but I will be providing you training from professionals and also teach you certain dishes I like. At times, I require you to stay overnight at my home to help me finish off remaining work when it comes to strict deadlines.

Jr. relaxes and releases his breath at the words. _'He just wanted to help me out by helping him out on his chores and stuff. why fuck my mind is in the gutter?!'_

You are provided an office to do your work and also for your school work. I will also have a private chemistry lab for you to pursue your interests. You must not ever discuss or write outside of the ongoings of our work to anyone, even to your parents."

Gapping at the incredible offer, Jr. clamps his jaw together and rises up from his seat with his crutches. He swings around the man's desk and snatches the man's hand to shake on it as if to close the offer on the spot.

"Of course, man!"

He got so carry away in his excitement that he hugs the man as well.

Gustavo looks highly amused at the teen's action to be so familiarize with him. No one ever just grabbed him like that since he is a renowned man for his illegal conducts. Not that anyone knows of it except his lackeys and appointed people in his inner circles. Not even in the legal business he runs does anybody dares to be so informal. It is refreshing to have someone gives him a genuine hug.

The boy eyes widen when realizes his actions and takes a step back. He looks at the man nervously and stares him straight in the eyes waiting for an outburst to retract his offer.

To show that he didn't take offense of the boy's action, Gustavo takes a step forward and ruffles the boy's hair, "I never been approached like that before. Reason I offer you the job is because I like to think I see in people."

The boy stutters out, "That's great you offered me that position, but..." he maintains a wavering eye contact on Gustavo.

"Did you offer me that job out of thin air because you are pity me?"

Gustavo quietly says in a disbelief tone, "You came to me for a job, Mr. White. Are you backing out?"

"No-, No, I'm not backing away from _a job_, just the _position_ you gave me. From what I understand is that you are applying me in a higher standing position when I haven't even started out yet. I thought I was going to be a temp or janitor. What do you see in me?" Jr. waves his hand to himself showing that he does have a medical condition that hinders him in case the man is oblivious in seeing what he sees in himself. Jr. shifts his head away from the man to look at the wall.

The man sees the boy standing very still close to him. There is a long silence in the room. He takes a moment to observe the boy. He wants to know why the boy has a change of heart. He grabs the boy on the side of his arms and pulls him closer to him. The boy looks surprised at the rough manhandling.

"Look at me straight in the eyes, Walter White Jr." The boy hears a displeased tone and hesitantly moves his eyes to Gustavo's direction. It made his body stand very still at the intensive look he is receiving..

Gustavo sees it is not the disability that troubles the boy; it is his low-self esteem that buffers the boy away from taking the prospecting job offer. It seems the boy is lost and wants to be found. This is perfect. He wants the boy to come to him for guidance so he can mold him to his liking as he is doing in the moment to Jesse Pinkman. It is a delicious concept since it will drive the dying father and the crippled DEA to madness and it will make them reconsider their moves against him since he holds the boy's future in his hand.

"You are not meant to do labor intensive or fast-paced work due to your conditions for other positions. From what I see from you, it is not your condition that hinders you, it is only your low self-confidence that damages you."

He sees the boy straighten himself in his grip.

Jr. search for the truth in his eyes while absorbing the truths from his words.

To show that he is not upset and to make the boy reconsider his offer, "You will see it yourself that you will become the person I see in you and I will help you strive to become."

He sees the boy's eyes showing that his inner thoughts are not in turmoil anymore. The teen accepts his job offer and asked him when does he start. He replies very soon.

"Do you have a cellphone?"

Jr. nods his head. The man returns to his desk and takes out a cellphone.

"You are soon-to-be a prospective employee of mine. You will need a second cellphone that is to be strictly used for business only. It contains my personal number." The man walks to door and has his hand on the doorknob. Jr. sees that it's time for him to leave.

He gets up and approaches the door. He waits for the businessman to hand over the phone and to open the door. He has his palm out for him to hand over the cellphone.

"Do not let anyone use that phone besides you. You have your other cellphone to do what teenagers do what on their phone." He hands the teenager the cellphone. Jr. takes it and tucks it in his pocket.

"Best not to keep your uncle waiting. I will contact you for further details when I talk to your mother and the school."

He wave one of his crutches at the boss and says, "Will do, Mr. Fring."

The man returns to his desk and flips open his laptop. He sees the boy at having a deep conversation with his uncle. He replays back to see the dumbfounded look on the boy's uncle face. He can imagine the distress of the boy's father when he hears of Jr.'s first job.

He took out his second phone.

"Mike. I need Walter White's son who goes by the name of Walter White Jr. to be granted a work permit from J. P. Wynne High School. The school will receive a generous donation if need further consideration to grant Walter White Jr. a work permit starting tomorrow. He is an inspiring chemist-to-be. I will charm his mother to sign the permit. He will be working for me soon as my personal assistant."

READ &amp; REVIEW PLS. 3


	3. Walter White Jr receives a

**_Read my pretties!_**

**_Remember, the more reviews, the more chapters I upload faster. _**

**_Thanks for taking the time to read this awesome story._**

**_READ AND REVIEW ; } _**

**_OR SHARE IT WITH YOUR FRIENDS_**

**_I do not own Breaking Bad._**

"talking"

_thinking_

**_bold italic: noises_**

WALTER WHITE JR. RECEIVES A WORK PERMIT

-Chapter 3-

It's a slow day for Walter White Jr. He couldn't sleep last night because of the excitement of his getting his work permit and starting on his first job soon. Consequently, he's still nodding his head off in his afternoon class while the history teacher rambles about the French Revolution.

He zones out in class and recalls from the events last night. His mum is all happy and tells him to go for the job. His mum said that she would be there tomorrow afternoon at his school since it requires a presence of a student's parent to receive a work permit. He didn't get a chance to tell his father about his job offer since he keeps disappearing off in the nights and thinks that his dad went for a walk in the nature.

The school's bell rings and Walter White Jr. breaks off from his thoughts. All of the students move to get out of their seats. The History teacher says, "Hey settle down students! Let me impart some wisdom from history so you know why your education is extremely important." The man sits on top of his front desk.

"The secret of freedom lies in educating people, whereas the secret of tyranny is in keeping them ignorant. That quote is from Maximilien Robespierre", the teacher said.

"I hope you guys hit the books on who that guy is. It will to show up in the finals soon."

All of the students moan at the reminder of the approaching finals. The teacher dismisses the students. Students exit the class and Jr. is the last to exit before his teacher locks up the class.

He heads to his locker to check on his belongings. He checks on both of his cellphones. Jr.'s personal cellphone has a message showing it's from his mother. His mum said that she is in the superintendent office and gushed that his soon-to-boss is there in the office as well to discuss details of his work.

On his second cellphone, a voice message from Gustavo. It said that he is discussing details of his upcoming job with the superintendent while waiting for his mother in the main office of the school and that he will do well in his finals. Also, to keep his cellphone on him to not miss the call.

Tucking that phone on his person as it seems his new boss wants to him to really be on call.

It seems to be a wonderful day for Jr. and he strides faster onto his clutches to the school's main office.

He hears familiar voices yelling just around the corner of the main office and comes to stop before the corner. He peaks slightly to see who it is. He sees who they are and pulls himself back to the wall. His mum is arguing with his dad while walking through the hallway to the main office.

Skyler White walks with her ex-husband by her side and says, "Do not argue with me, Walter. It had to be said. Our son needs to know how to work since he will be a man soon. You might not be around when he turns 18. He needs it. The work permit only requires a signature of a single parent. We are separated and I have custody of the kids."

Walter White shakes his head and moans. He waves his hand around to demonstrate his frustration and blocks his ex-wife's pathway by standing in front of her.

"Why can't you give him a job at the Car Wash or something?"

She crosses her arm and rolls her eyes at her ex-husband's idiotic response. She says, "Walter, I will only hurt his growth. Who will trust his job skills or his references if he's hired from his mother? Everybody knows the parents are bias. Come on." She drags her ex-husband by the arm to continue walking toward to their destination.

She talks to Walter in a stern voice, "Beside, Gus will be good to the boy since Jr. will have a reliable and strong reference. I never imagine our son having a high standing job within his capabilities. I do not have to worry anymore about him. Why are you so against this?"

Walter looks at his ex-wife and sees something shifting in the corner of his eyes. He squints and sees it is someone familiar standing outside the doorways of the hallway. It's Mike, the damn hit man of Gus.

He finds the words escaped him. He aims his eyes back to his ex-wife who looks at him questioningly. He rubs his eyes, sighs, and says, "You are right. Hopefully Gus will be a _good_ person to our son."

Walter lays a hand behind his ex-wife back and leads her into the main office in defeat.

Jr. hears all the commotion and is glad that the situation is resolved. He sure did not want to interfere his parents' fight and have an off chance that Gustavo Fring will walk in to see that his one of his parents wasn't willing to sign the work permit despite only needing one to sign it. From what he gathered from yesterday about the businessman, he sure as heck doesn't want to see what happens if he ever wasted Gustavo's time.

He restarted his pursuit to the main office; he wonders about his parents' mini-fight.

'_Why did dad think Gus would not be a good person towards me? The guy practically hands the job back to me even after I turned it down and I had my weak moment in front of him. Then again, I didn't mention that part to my parents…'_

He trails off from his thoughts.

His arms ached from the remembrance of Gustavo placing his hands on them to comfort him and boosted his self-confidence.

'…_It felt good to know someone doesn't see me as a burden.'_

The door swings opens in the main office. He sees his mom, dad, the principle, the superintendent, Gus, and a couple of his teachers in the room discussing over his work permit and job.

"WHOA! I didn't know I was that popular?"

It made everybody in the room chuckle at Jr.'s comment. Walter Jr. sits in between Gustavo and his mother in front of the principal's desk.

A man in a styled suit and slick blond hair holds a briefcase and is sitting in his principal's seat. He introduced himself as the superintendent and that his name is Francis Gutiérrez. The superintendent is surprised that the recognizable businessman actually wants the boy to work for him as he doesn't have a fully functional body to work for him.

Walter Jr. looks mischievously wiggles his eyebrows at Mr. Gutiérrez. He boldly says to him, "Write me up a work permit. I know I did good in all my studies and can handle the job."

The man feels affronted by the boy's attitude. He seems to also lack proper respect for his elders. He turns to see the parents and his parent seems to let the boy get away with his rude behavior. He then turns to Gustavo Fring's reaction on the boy's behavior. The boy looks to see whom Francis is looking at and turns his head to Gustavo. He sees Gustavo giving him a disapproving shake of his head. It seemed to make Jr. stand upright and offers his apologies quietly to Francis.

Francis feels the man will turn the boy into a respectful man. He accepts the meek boy's apologies. He waits to hear from the teachers about the boy's progress on his schoolwork.

All of his teachers claim that the boy does excellent in his studies and ahead of his work. The boy's father says, "That can't be right. I do not see him study for chemistry at home."

Jr.'s chemistry teacher responds back to the boy's father, "That's because he arrives early to school to start early on the class' experiments and even his own experiments in school's lab. I am amazed of his progress on the project so far."

"He is conducting his own experiment? Specify on that please?" His dad asked.

Jr. pales at that sentence. He shakes his head at the teacher and sends him a pleading look to his chemistry teacher.

The chemistry teacher catches the look sent to his way and realizes what he was about to give away. "Uh, yes, his lab project is currently still in development. Hopefully it turns out great like the rest. That's all I can say, you know I can't give away any specific details when I haven't seen the finished results." The chemistry teacher winks at Jr.

Jr. just looked at the guy who almost gave away the secrets of his lab project. His thoughts race in his mind and his blood is pumping harder in his veins.

The boy sees everybody looking at him to reveal what kind of project that he has been doing.

Leave a review pls.


	4. Jr's Final Project

JR.'S FINAL PROJECT

— Chapter 4 —

**Jr.'s P.O.V**.

I don't want say to them, "My chemistry teacher thinks the lab project I am doing is to make deadly drugs detectable without resorting to needles or hauling drug users off to go pee in a cup to get their drug test. An officer can just give a drug addict a crystallized white stick that has one of the formulas I made detect the illegal substances. Red for heroin, blue for meth and yellow for cocaine. If they do not have any of these illegal drugs, it will remain white and they do not have to be chalked to a prison and are forced to let go of the suspect."

The expected result for that project due for my finals is a definite failure. I got desperate for my formula to show any results that when the teacher was not there to overlook my work, I tested it on the caged rats in the laboratory. The rats all act similar when they are on the water based hardcore drugs. I pulled tests on the injected rat and looked at the results in disbelief. What I was aiming for my final project didn't work, but it did achieve one of my personal goals in mind.

_-_**_FLASHBACK—_**

The injected rat shows no detection of the three drugs in the system. It went undetected for 2 weeks minimum to a month max despite the rat still feeding on the three drugs everyday.

Imagine if a drug user ever gets hold of this product. The illegal substances they have been using goes undetected and they will escape from prosecution. I didn't dare give it a name yet since I was afraid I would get attached to it.

I was still in lab and I get a call from Rio to hang out with them to play a game tonight. I thought I created a solution to make sure that my friends will not get in trouble if they were ever caught using the hardcore drugs. I got so excited about the tweaked formula I made, that I poured the batch in my water bottle to take it with me to give to my friends.

My friend, Rio who offered to give me a ride to out friend's house, picks me up and drives me to an unfamiliar place. Instead of playing video games, it is a game for our friends to hold me down in an abandoned alley and sees who wins in pressuring me to do drugs. During the fight, I got a hold of their stupid drugs and chucked them in a water drain that goes to the sewers. They roughed me up and told me we are no longer friends, anymore. They left me there alone in the alley while I lay crying on the filthy floor.

I got up and start yelling on how I went through all that effort to be friends. I had the experimental product in my pocket that can make sure my friends don't get in trouble.

I limped back home and a homeless guy begged me for money for drugs or to give him a hit. It just reminded me of my junkie friends and I cannot believe how reckless I was to throw the experimental product at a homeless guy.

Looks like my former friends had the common sense to not hit me where bruises are likely to show. That's why I have been relying heavily on my crutches for a week.

For two weeks, I was walking from school to home using the back alley where the homeless addict resides. I grew curious of the effects on how my product turned out in a human being.

The guy was a sad man when I first saw him.

The next day, he is a happy homeless guy.

On the last day of the second week, he turns into a raving lunatic who swears that the drug I given him made him feel he was high for two weeks straight and demanded more from me.

I never felt so glad to have crutches as I knock that man out. I anonymously called an ambulance to conducts several tests on the homeless junkie who is having a cardiac arrest on the scene. The paramedics arrived at the scene. They stated out loud that he does not detect any of the drugs the guy normally uses is on him but the person's is showing similar symptoms on being on the hardcore drugs. The paramedics came to an agreement that the homeless guy is faking it. They kicked the homeless man off the emergency vehicle.

I have realized that I accidently succeeded in making an undetectable drug in a human body that covers particular drugs and gives them a high at the same time. Oh, crap.

**_-ENDS FLASHBACK—_**

_Nope. I am sticking to not say anything at all about the project. I am going to have to talk to my chemistry teacher next week once I do different set of tests when I get settled in from my new job._

I straighten myself from my seat and use my right hand to comb back the stray hair that is in front of my vision. It is a nervous gesture of mine.

I said to everyone in the room, "You will know about the lab project when it is due for day of the finals."

Everybody look fine with his answer. He then zones out of the long discussion between his parents, his boss, the teachers and the people in charge of granting him a work permit.

_What about my boss? Oh crap, I can imagine my boss' reactions! _

"_You seem to think I harbor a hidden talent in chemistry. Guess what? My lab project made my products to be one of the most addictive drugs to drug users and not only that, you wouldn't be able to detect the meth, cocaine, or heroin they injected in themselves are even in their system._

_Gustavo will probably tell me, "This sounds illegal and not the best way to reveal that you might be a drug user when we came this far to get you to start working legally."_

_I'll probably reassure my boss, "Don't worry, my chemistry teacher will probably congratulates me on making sure I at least finished my last lab project before I get carted off to jail._"

I nervously start tapping on my chair's arm as the people in the room drawn-out the conversation.

_I will get kicked out of the house from my parents, fired from my boss, and sent to prison sentenced as an adult and escorted there by Uncle Hank. _

I break off from my troubling thoughts as I hear my mum saying, "Stop, we had embarrassed Jr. in front of his boss!" Then he heard a whacking motion.

"Ow" said Walter White.

I covered my face with my hands bemoaning the fact that my boss has seen how my parents argue with each other and that my chemistry teacher teased everybody on the ongoing progress of my secretive lab project. I just sat there in my seat enduring my humiliating torture.

Skyler occupies Walter White's attention. Walter White had missed the piqued interest from Gustavo on his son's project.

Gustavo has seen the silent communication between the chemistry teacher and Walter White Jr.

_How did Walter Jr. silent the man even though the teacher himself holds a higher authority over the teenager? Does his lab project holds great importance? _

Luckily, his mom steers the conversation to what's important.

"Hey! We are here to get Jr. his work permit. We just wanted to know if Jr. doing well in his classes. That's it. Now we know that his new job won't interfere with his school life since he is way ahead of his studies."

The teachers of Jr. mumble in agreement. His dad nods his head at his ex-wife when she gives him an expected look.

The Superintendent sees everybody has quieted down and says, "Does Walter White Jr. have any other documents to be submitted such as driver license and his birth certificate besides his grades for his classes?"

Skyler hands him a copy of her son's birth certificate. Jr. takes out his wallet and pulls out his copy of the provisional license.

The man scans them and uploads them to his laptop. He looks up from his laptop and looks at Gustavo.

"Okay, then we need to know how many hours a week he'll be working and which days he'll be working."

"It will vary, but the boy will not to work more than 30 hours a week." Gustavo admitted.

There is typing noise echoing in the room.

Mr. Gutiérrez takes out a folder from his briefcase. He hands the application for the work permit for her to sign on them. After she finished signing it, she slides the paperwork to the charming man. Skyler looks at her ex-husband to sign the paperwork. Walter looks like he rather be elsewhere. She elbowed her him in the stomach and Mr. Walter wince from the hit. He begrudging signs the form as well. Gustavo looks at Skyler who managed to pull Mr. Walter in line. He offers a charming smile at her. She blushes. Gustavo signs the paperwork as well.

The Superintendent has overlooked the procedure. He takes out his laptop, scans the documents, and uploaded the information in the system for Jr. to be granted a work permit. It pings on his laptop. He spins the laptop around to show that Jr.'s work permit shows up in the system. Mr. Gutiérrez offers his hand to Jr. to congratulate him.

Jr. stands up and shakes the man's offered hand really hard that he almost fall off his crutches. The teachers pat Walter Jr. behind the back. They joked that they better not catch him doing his boss' work in their classes. Then the teachers left the room.

The parents stand by the door waiting for Jr. to come with them.

Gustavo turns his head and tells them, " Your son will be a great addition to our company. He needs to come with me to instruct him on how to handle the responsibilities of being my personal assistant. I heard numerous of great things about your son, today. I am proud to snatch him away from you before being hired by his parents. I'm afraid that his references will be met with skepticism if he starts working at your family-owned business. He will have a bright future ahead of him"

Skyler looks impressed at Gustavo's faith in her son's abilities in his work. She gives a knowing look at her ex-husband that the businessman even notices that if her son were to work at the family-owned place, it would have hurt his future. Instead, she catches her ex-husband giving Jr.'s boss a dirty look.

"Thank you for giving our son the opportunity to work for you. I see that he is in great hands. Bye. I have work to do and my husband need to go do his own things." She gives a quick hug to her boy. Walter Jr. didn't get the change to hug his father as his mother drags Walter White by his wrist. She exits the main office with her ex-husband in tow.

Footsteps can be heard as they walked further away from the office and exit the school.

Now there are 3 people left in the principal's office.

Jr. tells Gustavo that he is going to go catch a sip of water. Gustavo tells him to go and to wait outside the doors. Jr. leaves the room.

The two men have a serious conversation with each other as the boy leaves. They talked about their work, the school's activities, and family life. The meeting has ended and Gustavo glances at his watch. The superintendent takes that it times to wrap the meeting.

"Thank you for your generous donations to our schools for these past few years."

"It seemed fitting to donate to this school since my businesses have been improving well thanks to your students who has been doing well in this school. Thank you for granting a work permit to the boy."

They exchange handshakes. The Superintendent leads Gustavo out of the main office.

Francis waves his hand at the man's comment.

"The boy needs it. I see his parents don't discipline him enough. You are the boss, so I expect you to be tough on the rascal. Though, I do not see why you want the boy as your personal assistant. He doesn't seem much. He is going to be a crutch to your business."

He opens the door for Gustavo.

The businessman stops at the doorway, as Francis was about to close the door of the main office, Gustavo sees Jr. has a dishearten look on him in front of him. The boy looked like he caught the ending of the conversation. Then the boy's sorrow turned into rage as he looks at Francis with so much hatred. He looked ready to beat up the Superintendent.

**_SLAM!_**

Using his crutches to prevent the door from being closed, he walks to get to the Superintendent. He didn't get by as Gustavo stands in the boy's way.

Jr. is startled out of his anger as he noticed he let his emotions control him and it looks like his boss is deeply upset with him.

_Great. I manage to get a job, couldn't handle a stupid comment that people often say…I am so fired. REALLY! Trying to attack the superintendent in front of my boss?!_

Francis Gutiérrez sees Gustavo Fring has turned around and dropped the facade.

He receives gives an icy look.

"Restrain yourself from speaking so badly of the Walter White Jr. The boy has become my personal assistant. He has the potential to become one of my best employees. It will do you no favors to upset either of us."

Gustavo paused as if he had an afterthought. "He is also the son of a brilliant chemist in your school district. The father will surely not take kindly of the words you sprout about his son and how you tried to sabotage the boy's future."

"Trying to tear down a prospective employee of mine means you are trying to sabotage my business..are you sure you want to go there Frank? You know the protocols I proceed when someone does that. I hate to have to cut certain supplies and terminate employees."

Jr. gasps at the word of him terminating an employee. Hopefully it wasn't him he was talking about. He barely started for the job.

Knowing the boy is behind him and can't see the threat he pose to Fracis. He shows a hint of his box cutter.

The man's pales and shake at the terrifying experience. He doesn't want to lose his access to blue meth and cross the man. He had heard from Mike of another guy who intrudes Gustavo's questionable businesses received a slice to the neck with the box cutters. Those stories in the criminal side in this city cringe in fear of this guy.

Seeing the man shaken from the ordeal, Gustavo closes the door silently.

Francis realizes his grave mistake and slumps behind his desk.

In the hallway, Gustavo walks past the Jr. He does not hear footsteps following him. He glances back and sees Jr. looking dumbstruck.

_He still doesn't regret hiring me despite another higher authority telling him he is making a mistake. He defended me._

He turns to see that Gustavo giving him a reassuring smile while waiting for him to catch up.

_I will be the best damn P.A he ever has._

Jr. snaps out of his shock and immediately picked up the pace on his crutches to run up to Gustavo's side. He has a huge grin on his face.

"You have to teach me how to do that! You had him shaking in his boots."

Gustavo smiles bemusedly at his personal assistant. They both walked out of the school building and to the parking lot.

Jr. follows the man to his car. It's an old Volvo.

"I thought being the boss means you have a nice-looking car." Jr. let those words escape his mouth. His eyes widen at his slip-up.

Gustavo pauses on opening the door for the teen.

"This car is mainly used to do short errands or to go to work. I do not use this car for high-profiled events. I'm going to have to bring you up to speed on your manners."

"Sorry, sir."

Gustavo is taken by surprise that Jr. makes up his mistake by entering the car and reached for the driver's side of the car and pops open the door for his boss. Then he pulls off his crutches and places them in the back seat. Jr. sees that he has impressed his boss.

"I see you are learning quick on etiquette without being told this time. Let's get to work."

Jr. sees Gustavo's takes out his flip phone to text to someone. After he done texting, he then turns the car and put in on drive.

He sees Jr. smiling at him.

"So you can send text shorthand, too"

Gustavo looks at Jr., "In this day and age, sometimes not talking works."

Jr. takes that message that the boss wants silence.

They have left the premises of the school's campus.

10 minutes later, Mr. Gutiérrez gets into his car. The superintendent is startled from his driver's seat when he hears a voice behind him. "I heard you went through your end of the deal on granting a special boy a work permit."

The man is handed a thick envelope with cash. Francis stuttered at Mike telling him he didn't mean to get on Gus' nerves.

Mike looks at him and says, "I wouldn't worry if one is still useful to him."

The guy looks relieved thinking he's in the clear. He lays his head in the car on the steer causing the car to honk, which spooked him more.

Mike exits the car. Francis sees the man disappears. He checks the package and sees it is a lot of cash.

Francis holds the cash up into his face and sniffs really deep, "Good thing, I am retiring the next day."

Mike sees the man drives off with the car. He is around the corner of the school building and goes into his car. He says to himself, "That guy is definitely useless. Now, I wish I can do the same to Walter White once Jesse perfects his craft and switch his loyalty."

There was a clicking noise in the car. Francis sees it was coming from his digital timer on the car. He sees the time is wrong.

He adjusts the timer while he still driving the car. The noise stops. He heads to the freeway to head to get to his home. It had past 15 minutes. The dysfunction noise came back again. He sees the noise coming from his timer and he looks up to see his car starts shutting down and steers left. His car crosses into the lane of the incoming trucks. Francis pulls the steering wheel but it seems to be stuck.

**_SCREECH!_**

The heavy loaded trucks slammed into the car. The car rolls over 3 times before laying on its side. A truck driver comes out to see if the person in the car is alright. The trucker throws up when he sees an unrecognizable face with splattered parts all smeared against the car and freeway. He hears leaking and the trucker sees it is about to explode.

**_BOOM._**

The trucker made a safe distance from the explosion. The man in the accident did not. A man who been following the man's car sees the scene and picks up his phone to call someone.

Gus receives a phone call when he is driving. It is ringing in his jacket on the right pocket.

"Pick up the phone for me. You must learn how to present yourself and know what to say. It is in on my left pocket."

Jr. picks up the phone and says, "This is Jr. I'm Gustavo personal assistant, do you have a message for Gustavo so I can relay it to him? He is driving in the moment."

He wants to be reassured if he done a good job in presenting himself and the way he said it.

"You have done well." said Gustavo.

Jr. grins with the phone in hand.

Hearing a deep voice in the end of the phone, "Hey, not too shabby on how you spoke to me. This is Mike in charge of loss and prevention. Nice to hear you got the work permit to start on your job so soon, boy. Your boss has been telling me you have the skills to be one of his best employees. I would like you to relay the message that the person responsible for the trying to change the policies of our fast food has been taken care of.

Jr. thanks the caller and relays the message to his boss.

"Good."

The boy relays the boss' message back to Mike.

The call abruptly ends.

Jr. puts the phone back in the man's pocket and feels the strong hidden muscles underneath his hands. Jr. yanks his hand back at the scandalized thought. He gotta talk to fill out the silence and thought about the message from Mike.

"Wow, I don't know how someone dares to do that to your business?"

Gustavo glances and says to the naïve boy, "Will you be there to make sure my business is running smoothly?

"Of course, Mr. Fring. I'm your man. I mean…your personal assistant. That's my job."

"Personal assistant also mean you take care of my personal life as well, Jr."

Jr. blushes and has his jaw dropped at the statement. He was sure Gustavo didn't mean it in an inappropriate way. Sure, Gustavo is a cool guy, but he doesn't swing that way.

"Sure, Mr. Fring"

"Call me Gus."

Oh boy, what had Jr. signed up for? He was sure that the man enjoys teasing him to get the reactions he wants from him.

He jokily comments, "Gus, I will take care of your boxers and fold them up nicely."

"I don't wear boxers."

That made the boy blinked.

"Briefs then."

"I don't wear briefs. You will find out when we head home."

_Was he really joking…he is joking..right? _Jr. starts sweating nervously.

"You are my personal assistant, I'm sure you can handle the tasks. You do not need to fold my laundry." He gives a knowingly smirk at Jr.

Jr. is stunned at the unexpected comments. He didn't know if his boss has a wicked sense of humor or likes to torture him. Was the man kidding? Not that it matters, but he will still be the best P.A since his boss is giving him a chance.

"Good. I would've mixed them whities tighties with a red undies.", the boy mutters under his breath hoping the boss doesn't have super hearing.

The boss hears the quiet offhand remark the boy made. He is glad the boy has a sense of humor because he is going to need it for what he is going to put him through today and pay for that little side comment.

He pulls out the freeway and later stops at their destination.

"We are here."

**_A/N: And you are going to have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next._**

**_Thanks for reading the awesome story._**

**_READ AND REVIEW ; } _**

**_OR SHARE IT WITH YOUR FRIENDS_**

**_I enjoy your fan arts!_**

**_~DTLA Biker_**


	5. First Screwup

FIRST DAY ON THE JOB

\- Chapter 5 –

They have pulled up at the home of his boss. Jr. looks at the house and sees it looks bigger than his families' home combined though it is not a mansion. As they were in the driveway, Gustavo presses a button on his garage opener device that is strap behind the driver's sun visor. The garage door opens.

Jr. has his mouth dropped at the sight. It's a black Mercedes-Benz E350 2013 with exotic wheels and has tinted windows. It may not be one of the cars his dad bought earlier that roars so loud. Actually, he does want to ride that car to see if it's like the red car he drove earlier before his dad had returned it to the dealership.

_Why doesn't his boss drive that car around?_

He vividly remembered earlier the explanation, which he summed it up in his mind that Volvo is for work and errands and the other car for high-profiled events. He just wasn't expecting to see that badass car.

_Oh. Quick, say something nice about his car!_

"SWEET RIDE!", he exclaimed.

Gustavo faces Jr. and raises one of his eyebrows at him. "Is there something wrong with the car you and I are in?"

_You walked into that one_, his mind blurted at him

"Um…no? It has nice seats." He rubs his back against his seat. "See? Comfy seats you got there." His mind says back to him_, I never felt so ashamed to be your conscious._

_Shut up. It was all I can think of for a quick moment._ His mind is silent and then retorted back._ You didn't think to ask me?_

_Man, my own mind rebels against my split-second decision. I must be turning insane…_

"Step outside."

Jr. dashes out of the car and closes the door. His boss pulls the car into the driveway and the garage door closed behind him.

It is a hot sunny afternoon. Jr. is sweating and checks his watch. It had past at least ten minutes. He looks at the house disquietingly thinking that his boss must have been busy too much that it ingrained into him to do his daily tasks before he remembers he got a personal assistant as well.

_Did I offend Gustavo? _A wave of uneasiness washes over him when he came to one of his most likely thoughts.

Hearing the house's entrance doors clicks open and the doors are being opened, he snaps his head to see that his boss, Gustavo, is standing in the doorway. He walks up to Gus. An arm blocks his way when he tried to enter. Jr. quickly steps back and he sees the man resumes to hold his position and looks expectantly at Jr.

It dawns on Jr. on what the man wanted. He gives an apologetic look at his boss. "I'm sorry that I dissed your car." Something changed in the man's posture and lets his arm down. "You were on time-out for 10 minutes. Think before you speak." Then Gustavo turned around and Jr. quickly followed the man who gives him a tour around the house.

_That was a time-out? I was under the impression that he must have forgotten me as he left me out under the hot sun to do his usual routine! He purposely did that! What am I, a small boy? I'm a goddamn teenager about to be a man!_

His logical side of his mind responds back to him. _Be lucky he didn't fire you for insulting him and his personal belongings so much today…_

Jr. now knows the location of the kitchen, living room, office rooms, and he chocked when he saw his boss' clothes on top of the wash machine in the basement. His boss does wears all to of underwear, but also man thongs or was those speedos? He so did not want to see that. A smirk appears on the man face as he saw the lively reaction from the boy and told him with a hint of amusement in his voice that he does not need him to fold it for now, he only showed wanted him to know where to wash and dry his clothes at. He demonstrated on how he folds his clothes.

A blush spreads further across his face and a thought flashes in Jr.'s mind.

_So he does want me to fold his underwear!_

He takes his load with him to his bedroom and Jr. tails the man.

They stopped at the last two bedrooms. Jr. sees a large room with the bigger bed to his right side. There is a king-size bed with soft looking comforters and on the side is a large five-drawer cabinet. He looks up and sees lots of frames and plaques decorating the walls of his boss' room. It shows him being awarded for charity, giving out scholarships, or at hot events. He even spotted his Uncle in his uniform giving a hotdog to his Boss at a police BBQ. Browsing around the room, he spots the cabinet consists what he thinks is the man' personal things such as large books, colognes, glasses, and a variety of alcohol. The other room on his boss' side looked…not lived in anymore or looks like they are moving in soon and has many boxes stacked up in one side of the room. The room does have the same basic nessecties as the other room. His boss enters that room and puts his clothing away.

"So whose room is this?" He inquired.

"This room use to belong to my wife and I–" Jr. interrupts him, "You have a family? I didn't see any photos of them around the house." The man looks disgruntled at being interrupted.

"Yes, but we are divorced. My wife took the photos when I wasn't here. I still send a check to provide for my children."

He stands around and leads the boy to away from the bedrooms. Jr. is surprised that his boss didn't show him the other room next to his. A glint of silver catches his attention and he sees black picture frame with a speck of silver edgings facing down on the cabinet. That was the only picture he had not seen. He steps in the room and picks it up. He sees the frame containing a picture of his boss with a man hanging onto him as they pose for the picture. He taps at the frame of Gustavo standing so close to a man and looking so happy. He runs to go catch up with Gus.

"Hey, whose this? Your B.F.F? Nah, you guys look way too comfortable with each other. Is he your boyfriend?", he teased.

The man froze.

"Ophf!", said Jr. He barely holds onto with the picture frame when he collided against his boss' back. Yanking the picture frame from the boy's hold, he scolds the boy with a cold look on his face, "Do not touch this." He steps into the Jr.'s personal space, looks down at him, and quietly says, "Do not be touching any of my belongings without permission. It is the only original photo for that special event that I have left of him." His face reveals nothing, but his eyes bare sorrow.

Seeing his boss eyeing sadly at the picture in the frame, he sought to comfort his boss. "I was only curious. He looks like he makes you extremely happy in that event. So where is he by the way?"

"He's dead." he deadpanned.

_Think. I am one step away from getting my ass tossed out to the street and then have my crutches thrown out the door._

Maintaining stable eye contact with his boss, he says, "I would've gotten to like to know him."

"Would you really?" Giving Jr. a speculating look, then he fondly says, "He was a fabulous cook. I will be teaching you the way he prepared my dishes after we are finished with the tasks needed to be done today."

"Cool." Jr. steadies himself on his crutches and smiles at his boss for revealing about the man in the photo. He likes that his boss is talking about something from his past. He doesn't know much about the guy and it gnaws his curiosity.

The man steps closer to the boy to scrutinize the boy's reaction. "He was also my lover. Will that change your opinion of me and getting to know more about him?", he drawled.

_WHAT! Did he say that guy was his lover? _Wrenching his eyebrows together as they rise at the realization, he turns his head away from his boss to think.

Jr. feels the atmosphere dropped several degrees.

Shivers runs down his back and he knew immediately that his boss is under the wrong assumption thinking that Jr. turned his face away from his boss from disgust.

He snaps his face back to Gustavo and sees the man's fond smile is wiped from his face. His boss didn't look angry, the man has a blank look on his face, but he knew he was obviously displeased what has just transpired. It's scary to see the man looking at him like that.

The blank look on the man's is unsettling him. Is that how his boss look like when he is upset? He holds his hands up in front of him to explain himself. He steps one step back and his boss responds by taking one step forward. It goes on till his back hits the wall. The man slowly closes the gap between them.

"I would say to think carefully on what to say next. Otherwise you won't like my next disciplinary action for when a boy turns foolish." His tone is practically dipping with venom as his frost gaze with his. The boy gulps and stutters out, "A-And that is?" He prodded his boss for further details. Clamping on one of the boy's shoulder and squeezing tightly, Gustavo says, "It has been a while since one has to turn over on my knee." He warned. "It is stated in your contract in need of discipline. You and your parents have signed it. Thus, it's legal as long there are no permanent marks. "

Gasping in shock, _Is he serious? Crap, so I signed up to be a personal assistant to becoming a personal issue! Really? Come on! Get yourself out of this predicament!_

**_review pls ;)_**


	6. Hidden Depths

HIDDEN DEPTHS

— Chapter 6 — 

Jr. shakily holds up one of his hands that is free from his boss' clutches and uses his crutch to lightly push against his boss' chest. He hastily says, "You being gay wouldn't make me stop working for you, sir." Feeling the pressure on his shoulder lightens, Jr. feels comfortable enough to place his hand onto the hand on his shoulder. He gently takes the man's hand off his shoulder.

He can feel an intensive stare boring heavily on him. He knew his actions didn't reflect his words since it looked like he didn't want skin contact with his gay boss. Knowing that he has one shot to hold onto his job, he pulls off an impulsive move.

The man's hand is turned over and his palm is faced upright. Jr. places his hand onto the man's palm. Gustavo didn't pull away his hand and his curiosity is peeked on what the teen will do.

The teen uses his other hand to use his pointer finger to softly trace the lines and scars in the man's palm. He feels the hard callous in the man's hands that has helped build his boss' business from ground up. He looks up to the man who gives him curious look.

"I'm not bothered that you are gay, sir. I was just shocked that you spilled something so personal to me. It didn't bother you that I am disabled. You still see me with full of potential to be your best employee. You may be gay, but I still see you as a respectful man to work for. That is what we are but it doesn't stop who we are. Besides, what you do for your personal time doesn't change how you build a successful business."

Surprised the words he said to his boss rings true, he squeezed the man's hand in admiration.

Face-to-face to his personal assistant, Gustavo narrows his eyes at him and leans closer to see the boy's eyes to spot any deceit. Jr. stands his ground and hardly wavers from the eye contact except being flushed in the face from the man barely touching his forehead with his.

"Which room would you take if you were to sleepover?"

_I know he testing me. Is being gay contagious?_

Jr. mentally shakes himself for that stupid stray thought.

_Gay man doesn't spread cooties. Girls do that._

Satisfies with his logic reasoning, he cheekily grins, peering up at him through his bangs that gotten in front of his eyes, and he boldly looks into his boss' gaze. "I will take Max's room, sir."

Gustavo looked content with the boy's wayward response and his lips stretches into a small smile. Jr. barely sees a notable curl on the man's lip curving just slightly. He takes that as one of the man's smiles. He unconsciously was still experimentally running his fingers on the man's hand and tracing the lines and faint scares.

A hand slowly peels off the boy's hand off him.

His unconscious action stopped. Jr. realizes his hands were holding his boss' hand hostage. He lets go slowly since taking off his hands of his boss too fast will probably send off the wrong message that he finds him contagious and this time it will get him kicked out.

Feeling the smooth skin brushing against his hands, it sends an unexpected but not unwelcoming pleasant shiver down the man's back. He stops the hand from pulling away for him and flexes his hand in the boy's grip to further make Jr. fluster more.

Jr. feels the strong muscles in the man's hand flexes under his touch. Jr. leaves his hand to linger on the man's strong muscles. Jr.'s mind slyly whispers to him, _looks like he's not the only one that's gay. _

_The fuck I'm not! The man has an admirable strong hand. Mines all clammy. That's all. Crap! What will the boss do to me for pulling such a move on him?_

Satisfy with the reactions he got from his personal assistant, he promptly takes off the boys' hand of his. The unforeseen move that Jr. unconsciously did reveals what Jr. didn't know about himself.

Jr. gives his boss a worrying glance, awaiting his boss' angry response for taking such liberties on his person.

_Interesting, the boy seems to be a closet case. Not sure how will his father will react to that. Sooner or later his father will pick on it and may drive his son away and perhaps lead the boy to run to his boss who shares a similar secret. _

He sees the boy waits for him to scream at for taking such liberation on him. He muses over his thoughts. _I did indeed make the right choice in picking Jr. to be my personal assistant. What other secrets do you conceal from me, Walter White Jr.?_

Stepping away from the frightened boy, he says, "That room is not Max's room. It is just the personal things I kept in the room to be reminded of Max when he passed away 15 years ago. This room has served it purposes. It will serve another purpose; it will be used as a guest room for you. I never need one before now. You may sleepover if it is too late for you to return to your home."

Jr. gives his boss a bewildered look that he didn't get told off, haven't got his wrist sprained for pulling that move on his boss, or fired, or all three. Not only that, but it looked like he pass his boss' test. He mentally cheers in his head to know the room is just a storage room and not festered with the love juice.

"In this house, you may call me Gus when we are alone. Outside, call me sir or Mr. Fring. Your task for today is to observe, do what I am doing, or do what I say. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Gus." The boy responded.

_That sounds simple enough. This job will be a breeze._

**Leave a review for feedback on what you would like to improve on the story. Thank you.**


	7. Not a Breeze, You gonna get Squeezed

_NOT A BREEZE, YOU GONNA GET SQUEEZED_

—chapter 7—

A couple of hours later, he regretted those thoughts.

_I can't be a personal assistant…I'm a DAMN maid!_

He had scrubbed the hard tiles floor by hand and did the dishes while his boss sat on chair reading his mails and he has stacks of mails sprawled all over the kitchen table. When he was done placing the dishes in their rightful places, his boss shows him how to make the man's coffee the way he likes it. The man resumes back to doing his work taking his newly brewed coffee. He asks Jr. to make him a coffee since he finished his. When Jr. brewed the coffee wrong, the man tells him to drink it and to try again. Took 3 tries, but it got Jr. to do it right and developed a hatred for Columbian coffee. Jr. rubs the taste off his mouth by wiping it on the inside of his sleeves when his boss is not looking. He has a feeling his boss doesn't like bad manners.

He glances at his watch and sees it's 4:30 pm.

_Oh man! It has only been an hour working for my boss._

Done with the mail, Gustavo leads the boy to his home office. Jr. is amazed to see the man has a large home office room connected to a small office. The home office contains large stacks of books in a row in one side of the room. It has a variety of genres but most of the book looks like they are mainly written in Spanish. The other side of the room contains a modern desk and sleek looking office chair. Gustavo showed Jr. on how to take calls and notes. He exclaimed to Jr. that he would look over his notes when he is finished for the day. Jr. nods at the man that he understood what to do. His boss hands him two black books.

Opening the first black book, he sees it's blank. He opens the other book and he sees it contains a filled out schedule of his boss' appointments, events, and possible meetings. He hears his boss telling him that he must filled in his school schedule on his own book and on the last pages of his boss' book. He also has to copy off his boss' schedule in his own book. He sees that it is in Spanish. He told his boss of this predicament.

"It is of great importance to continue learning this language. I saw your transcripts that you have taken a course in Spanish." He paused.

Jr. got a feeling that his boss going to say something that he didn't like.

"I will sometimes speak Spanish to you depending how my mood strikes me."

Jr. took that heavy hint that he must study Spanish in his personal time if he wants to be able to understand his boss. He stifled the groan that was going to come out of his mouth. Gustavo briefly said that he is off to sort out the files, view the records in his office room, and that he didn't want to be disturbed till he finishes.

Jr. is startled by a sudden call on his appointed desk. He went to work right away. When he was finished with the call, he scribbled in his class schedule and later did the same the other book. The phone rings, again.

And again… And again and again…

He rubs his abused ears from the tiring rings. He looks at the setting on the phone and wants it to not ring. Heck, he'll take it if it just flashes, vibrates, or not rings so loud. Checking the drawers in his desk, he finds a manual showing a picture of the phone, but it's only in Spanish. This time he lets a groan escapes from him and let his head hit the desk. Barely lifting his head up to once again answer the phone, he sees the bookshelves containing a book called '_Spanish/English Dictionario'._

Phone is set to very low noise. Happy that he was able to solve the dilemma by himself, he answers the phone with a cheery response.

He had been stuck in the office for over an hour and quickly learned that being a personal assistant of Gustavo required him on how to answer calls, deal with pesky clients who wants Gustavo's attention. Heck, he even got callbacks and they are infuriated that they are answering to his personal assistant since they never had to before. He gave in when a client keeps pestering to call him back and demands to talk with Mr. Fring. He had knocked on the door and Gustavo stepped outside his small office. He explained to his boss and hold out the phone for him. His boss refused to take the device, hanged up and lectured Jr. into a corner. He remembers vividly on what happened during that short moment.

_"__Why have you given into their demands? Haven't I given you a simple order?"_

_"__Yes, sir."_

_"__Are you in my employment?"_

_Jr. fidgets under his gaze. "Um. Yes, sir."_

_Giving a disappointed look at his personal assistant, he coldly states, "Ve a pie en la esquina durante cinco minutos." _

_Blinking at his boss, he wasn't quite sure what his boss said._

_Jr. remains in his spot for a few seconds waiting for his boss' orders. His boss looked vaguely annoyed at him. "Why aren't you obeying me, your leader?"_

_He didn't want to point out his boss that he spoke to him in Spanish. He luckily knows what esquina means and resigns himself to the humiliating punishment._

_Clicking noise echoes in the man's office. Standing in the corner is Jr. and his ears keeps burning red from embarrassment on how long he had to stand there._

_"__Come sit over here."_

_Jr. sits in front of his boss._

_Do you understand this will happen when you do not follow through of a simple order?"_

_"__Yes sir" he spoke quietly. _

_Gaining satisfaction to see the boy squirming in his seat under his scrutiny, he sees that Jr. had understood his duties and the consequences he faces, if he does not upheld them. _

_"__Now, go back to handling those calls, or do I need to hold your hand?"_

_Jr. shakes his head, stands up with his crutches, and shakily closes the door. _

Reminded of that event, he glares at the phone of answering to another persisting client. Confronting his boss shortly for what happened short moment ago for the same thing? Not a chance will he give into the demands of a persistent caller! He talks to them calmly. So far, the clients gave in when Jr. didn't relented to their wishes. Then as the many calls go by, Jr. once again says, "Hel-", but this time a panicking voice blasts out of the phone, "Gus, I need to talk to you!" He finds it weird he gets a call from his dad on his boss' office home phone number.

"D-Dad?" he shrilled.

"W…Walter…Jr.?" His dad said in a worrying tone.

**pls leave a review to leave feedback on possible outcomes. ;)**


	8. Walter has to heel, or son up for a peel

WALTER HAS TO HEEL, OR SON UP FOR A PEEL

— Chapter 9 —

Jr. is startled when the cordless phone is seized away from his hands. "Mr. White." Gustavo said the man's name in a tense manner. The man walks away and locks the door behind him. Securely shutting himself inside his office, he speaks in a tone with a hint of menace with Mr. White on the phone.

"This is not a social call, Mr. White."

"You pushed a desperate man to it. I had to kill Gale! You drove me to it. I do not want you to punish my son for my doings! Where is Jesse? I have to do all these things myself!" He repeats himself over, and over, again. Tired of hearing the man's same constant old complaints, he calmly states, "Do what you are assign to do."

A few minutes has pass by but to Jr., it felt forever. He is painfully curious on what the call is about. He can only hear muffled sounds escaping from the small office room of his boss having a quiet conversation with his dad, but he can clearly understand that his boss is running out of patience.

"Your son is at work and needs to get my work in order. Pester my personal assistant or I again, you would not like the consequences. Get back to your own duties. You wouldn't like it if I was forced to peel off the layers of your son so soon."

The father of the boy gapes thinking he means to skin off his son if he doesn't complies.

"Don't skin him!" yelling in hysteria.

"So the father does not know his own son's nature. Your son is safe as long as he is with me." he snidely remarked at the phone.

"What do you mean by that? I do know my own son!"

Walter argues further with Gustavo. He hangs up on the crazed man.

The person on the other line, Walter White, he heard that he has been disconnected. Gustavo never answered him except just to do his job. Frustrated with the way things going, he went back to his work on creating the blue meth like Gus told him to.

Disgruntled on being disturbed from his work, he looks to see what cause this problem.

From the corner of Jr.'s eyes, he spots Gustavo comes out of his office and he's walking at a fast pace at him. His eyes reach to see his boss' face.

From Gustavo' expression, he did not seem pleased but with who?

_What did I do this time? Or more like what did my dad say to my boss?_


	9. Did Jr Do IT?

DID JR. DO IT?

— CHAPTER 10 —

Gustavo goes around the desk and checks on the office home phone's history. Jr. leans his chair back away from the agitated man. Gustavo sees the boy did not ignited the call from his home office. He only received it. He has to see if the boy followed his orders.

"I understand he is your father, but no personal calls during business hours."

"B-B-But I never even called him." A hand is placed in front of Jr.'s face and he looks at him confuse with the hand gesture.

"Your phones." Jr. gives him his business phone his boss provided him yesterday.

"Both of them."

Jr. hesitantly gives his boss his personal phone as it has some immature things on it. He really didn't want his boss seeing it. As his boss checks both of the phones' histories, it deeply hurts Jr.'s feelings that his boss didn't believe him.

A dejected look is on his personal assistant's face. "Security purposes. I am a businessman. It's vital for me to know whom I am able to trust and know they are capable of following my orders. This means that I am able to trust you with higher tasks that are not only my personal things but also with my business. I am glad you followed through with my orders. You can become a trustworthy personal assistant of mine."

That makes Jr. face turn red from the compliments he received made that hurtfulness inside him go away. Though a burning curiosity resides in his mind from the phone call between his dad and his boss.

"Why is my dad calling you, Gus?"

"He was expressing his concerns over your job. No more questions."

Wincing at the blank look on his boss' face, he didn't dare pester him with more questions. It's scary to see that certain look popping up again.

"I think it's time to we go over the rules. When I speak, you listen. Do not interrupt me unless you have an important reason for doing so. You will be disciplined if it's not. That goes for…" The man trails off and looks keenly at Jr.

"..._when_ you break one of the rules."

Jr.'s eyes pop out at the implication that he's a rule breaker. Does this guy like handing out threats to him like they are candy? He doesn't want to be punished but he sure didn't want to be fired from his first job. He slowly nods at the man that he understood the rules and consequences. The reason for the nod, Jr. just didn't want to risk speaking to Gus if he is not finished with his speech.

_The boy is learning quickly_, Gus thought amusedly.

"No personal phone calls during business hours. Do not question me for the calls I received or send in my office room. You will work with me from 3pm to 7pm on the day I need you when I call you before your school hours and in the weekends'."

Jr. mentally groans in his head that watching his Saturday cartoons are over.

"Now. We have one last task toda-"

A growl interrupts the man's speech; it's Jr.'s stomach demanding to be feed.

Jr. looks surprise. His boss gives a knowing look and the boy sheepishly grins at him.

"As I said, we will proceed to our last task today. You will assistance me in preparing dinner."

"What we eating?"

"_Cazuela de Pollo_. It's a Chilean dish that my lover made for me."

A behind his boss' back at being reminded his boss is gay. He keeps forgetting that important part.

Jr. attempts to focus on what his boss is teaching him on how to cook a traditional dish. He cuts the carrots sloppy as he ponders over his thoughts.

_Is there something my boss can't do? He owns a successful business, a great home, a nice-looking car, and knows how to cook…_

He is interrupted from his thoughts when a body brush brushes against Jr. back. It made Jr. nervous and he increasingly cuts the carrots even messier. A heated breath touches the nape of his exposed back of his neck and he stopped cutting. Gasping silently in seeing familiar looking hands going around the middle of his body, they controlled the movement of his hands to start cutting the carrot, but this time with practiced ease.

_The man has strong and talented hands. You should learn how to make his favorite foods to lure him to you as a possible lover, _that random thought snuck up in Jr.'s mind scared the heck out of him. He mentally smacks his conscious for saying that.

_What the heck is wrong with me? Am I freaking gay or something? Must be my stupid hormones. I wish I could get laid if one girl can look past my flaws and maybe my thoughts wouldn't treacherously imply that I'm gay. Beside the boss looks like he into his late thirties and I am not even of age yet. _

His mind scoffs at him_, You sounded gay to me just now as if to say if you were 18, you could chase your boss down right then._

_Shuddap!,_ he yelled back to his mind.

His boss let goes to him. The teen pants nervously, looks at him with a trembling smile, and thanks his boss for guiding him.

Standing over the boiling pot, he dumps the mixtures of vegetables he cut up. He is sweating from chopping up veggies correctly, slicing the meat, dicing the potatoes, and using exact measure of seasonings his boss wants in the pot over the past hour. He is told to wash the pots and pans as his boss sets up the table. He is really hungry so he managed to finish washing the pots quickly just in time as his boss lays the food on the table.

Jr. sits on the seat next to his boss and see his bowl before him. Finally getting the chance to eat the wondrous meal he made with his boss, he wields the fork in his hand and sinks it in the juicy meat in the dish. He holds and tilts the bowl toward him as he gulps the last drop from his bowl. He finished his meal in a few minutes. Clanking his fork against the empty bowl, he sees his boss regarding him with a disappointed look.

He says, "What?" with his mouth full. His boss looks at him in disgust. That's when Jr. got a lesson in dinner etiquette. He wasn't allowed to get a second serving unless he gets it down on how to use the proper utensils and have decent manners. He is teaching Jr. of this skill because he wishes to take him to high-profile events. He gets yanked out of his seat since he sat before the host sits. He gets the blank look and a light smack behind his head for slouching and for putting elbows on the table_. _He reaches to get extra servings on the table but Gustavo slides it away from him. Jr. gives a frustrated look at his boss.

"I must instill good manners in you, Walter Jr."

Jr. ignores the man's words. He reaches for the food and a hand swipes his hands away. His hands stings slightly and holds his hands to himself in shock.

"If one of the meals is out of your reach, you must ask learn to for help. I do not want you to shame me from your scandalous behavior on the dinner table if we are among high profiled guests in a event." Jr. bobs his head since the man's words make sense.

_He's training me like a dog that need to learn new tricks. I get a small bite of the food if I do it right. Funny how that seems to be working because I really wanted to eat all the delicious food now!_

His boss continues to teach him how to use the napkins right, how to properly eat the dish, and what utensils are used for what and so on.

If he has to lift that little spoon to scoops his empty bowl of soup one more time, he is going to send it soaring out the window. When he finally gets the hang of the dinner etiquette, he is told that it is rude to ask for another serving especially if it were a dinner event. Jr. wanted to throw the spoon at the man. Luckily, Gustavo tells since he done well, he can have another.

"The work for the day is finished."

Jr. sighs in relief.

_I'm so lucky to have a gay boss that knows how to cook variety of dishes, gives me a chance to take on this job on being a good personal assistant. I don't see anything bad about my boss despite the discipline thing he keeps throwing my way if I disobey but I don't see that happening anytime soon since I'm not that stupid._

He stands up with the help of his crutches. Gus tells him to wait in the living room and leaves the plasma screen on for him. After a while, he just flicks through the channels. Abruptly, he rips his attention away from the T.V when he hears footsteps approaching. The boss comes back with a fashioned suit and elegant sleek black shoes. He is caught staring for looking too long at the man. His boss looks at him with an amused look on his face. He couldn't help it; his no-nonsense boss is also wearing a pair of diamond earring.

_He looks hot in his sharp suit and wearing diamond stud earrings_. _Can we get our ears pierced, too and borrow his?, _his mind peeped out.

Jr. face turns red and chokes out loud. His boss pats him in the back. Jr. turns red even further when he feels the strong hits. He brushes the man off and tells him he just had a dry throat. The teen grabs the remote, turn off TV, and say, "So, we're leaving?"

The man looks at Jr. with uncertainly and went to the kitchen. He came back with a stainless steel filtration bottle in his hand and holds it out to Jr. The red-face teen concedes to it because he sure didn't want his boss to know the real reason. It is still mortifying that he has to lug around a water bottle because it reminds him the very reason he chokes. Actually, when he thinks about it, it's a good idea as this bottle will be a good cover for him in case his thoughts turns on him.

The sharply dressed man leads him into the garage and he is puzzled on why the man is taking the cooler car of the two. Not that he's complaining since he is being dropped off home with that sleekest car which will make him the coolest kid on the block if his neighbors see him with it. His boss and him enter the Telsa carbon fiber car.

The door opens. Jr. climbs out, sees the area looking very unfamiliar to him and says to his boss, "I thought you were going to drop me off home?"


	10. Confidence makes the Man

Confidence makes the man

—chapter 10—

Gustavo stares down at the teen as he escorted him out of his car and hands the boy his crutches.

"Not yet". The clothing you wear is unsuitable for events and work." He looks at the boy's garments in quiet disdain. Jr. is wearing a hoodie and slightly baggie jeans.

They have arrived at a shopping outlet. He looks at Gus confusingly. His boss exits the car, tucks his necktie and jacket, and heads to the passenger side of the door. He sees him coming and puts his crutches back on.

Walter Jr. feels naked under his boss' gaze. He really wanted to cross his arms to cover his body even though he is wearing clothes.

"I suspect you don't have the proper attire to be known as my personal assistant. What you wear will be reflected on me. So, I will be taking you shopping tonight before dropping you home."

Inwardly, he cries to himself. _Actually maybe having a gay boss has some downsides_.

He walks the teenager to the shopping outlet and takes him to several of shops. Jr. sees from the windows of the shops there. His eyes takes in the nice clothing they have there till his eyes landed on a price tag. His steps falter and his boss sees Jr. falling behind. He comes up to him as the boy mutters, "This place looks…refined and I don't think I brought enough money for least a tie here."

"Don't mutter. It is a habit for rude people. Speak up."

The boy repeated himself. The man narrowed his eyes at him.

"Did you not comprehend what I said? I will be providing you with proper attires. It is included in your contract."

He walks the boy into one of the shops that show elegant suits for young men. "You are in need of assistance to pick out your outfits." He directs some of the assistance in the shop to make sure the teen looks presentable. He leaves the boy to the shopping assistants who look at the teen with razor sharp smiles. Jr. gasps at the torture he endured in the dressing room. He got measured, twirled, strapped, and buttoned.

Gus tells his personal assistant to come out. His personal assistant argues, "There are no mirror in the dressing room, I'm gonna look ridiculous."

Gus logically replies, "Really? Well, it's to force the unruly dresser to come out to receive feedback from the audiences. I see the assistances in this shop had some trouble with you for you to end up there."

"Oh. That makes a lot of sense."

The tight suit on Jr. made him really self-conscious and it might does the trick on convincing his boss that he won't fit in any group. He hears his boss telling him to come out one more time or he is going to take it that he is breaking one of the rules.

That made Jr. swings upright, flings the curtains aside, and walks out with one of his crutches to display himself. Seeing that his boss has an unchanged look on his face, he guessed the suit he had on didn't make much of an impression on him. No matter what nice suit he wears, it will still reveal his flaw strapped on his legs and arms. He sulks further from the dreadful thoughts he has.

His boss gestures him to come closer. He approaches his boss dejectedly. Gustavo walks around Jr. and leans his head to let Jr. hear his response.

"I see no difference-" Jr. winces at the harsh response. His crutches clanked together as he uses them to marches away from the man.

A hand loops around his arm and pulls him back, "You have not let me finish speaking. I will not count this as an offense since this is your first day as my personal assistant. I see no difference because you did not show confidence in yourself to portray yourself as a strong and intelligent young man that I know you are."

Staring dumbstruck at the elder man who is now holding him up as his words knocked him off his feet.

"Do not let your crutches defined you. Keep this suit on you."

Gustavo takes the tags off the boy and has the shopping attendant ring them up.

Jr. looks at his boss in awe. He stands up and spins roughly around in a playful manner for his boss to check out his new get up for making him feel confident once more. Gus lets a small smile grace his face.

"The suit fits you. You will be a strong, vibrant, handsome young man that won't be able to run away from the ladies…and perhaps gentleman, too." He quipped at Jr. He was obviously paying him a compliment, but Jr. is completely gobsmacked to hear such words leaving his boss' mouth.

The boss dismisses Jr. as he talks to the shopping assistants in the shops to bring more of the outfit that will suit Jr. The teen groans in dismay at seeing the assistants unloading the clothes into his changing room. This is going to take a while.

After they made him try out many of the neat-looking suits, polished shoes, nifty ties, and other stuff, his boss only nodded to certain outfits, which the assistants dropped at the cashier. He approaches the cashier with his boss. He stared at the chubby female cashier in disbelief when the cashier scanned a piece of a suit. His eyes widen when the prices shows about the cost of a month paycheck of his dad. He shoots a peeved look at the lady cashier and foolishly claims.

"Scan that again because I think your fat finger pressed too many buttons at the same time."

The cashier has a highly offensive look on her face. He sees it's the same insane price again. Knowing for certain that the price is too high, he didn't see his boss approaching him from behind.

Jr. struggles as his boss hauls him away from the people and out of their hearing range and both entered into the dressing room.

The man pinches tightly onto one of the boy's ears to punish him for his insolence and for acting rudely to a lady.

"Ow!" his body is caged by boss in the closed dresser room. He sees the stoic look on his boss.

_Oh crud, _Jr. thought in dismay.


	11. Being Rude is NO Excuse

BEING RUDE IS NO EXCUSE

— CHAPTER 11 —

"Must I discipline you more harsher, Walter? Why were you acting such a swine?" Gustavo sees the tears escaping behind the boy's eyelashes and the lips bitten the bottom lip. He loosens his grip on the boy's ear but did not let go as he throws down the intensity of his harsh gaze on Walter Jr.

"I only did that so you wouldn't have to spend that much money on me!", Jr. rapidly spitting out the words.

The man responded by twisting harder.

Jr. gasps in pain. Suddenly, his boss let go of the boy's ear. Jr. rubs his ear with his hand to get rid of the lingering pain. A hand tilts up his chin and he sees an infuriated look aimed at him.

"Do not raise your voice at me. I do not like to repeat myself, but it seems I need to say this many times to get it to your thick skull. It's a _long-term_ investment. What you wear will be reflected on me if I ever take you to my business meetings. That goes for events and other arrangements as well. Remember, you are _my_ personal assistant. You _will_ be properly dressed and be on your best behavior. Now, apologize to _me_ and _the lady_ behind the register for your rudeness."

When Jr. heard how his boss emphasized on the word 'long term', his body unconsciously stopped tensing, but still felt very embarrassed of the punishment he received.

Seeing the boy's state, it occurred to him that the teen was testing his boundries. Now he need to sooth the skittish teen

Startled at the soft touch on his ear, the boy glances to see his boss is slowly soothing his smarted ear.

Jr.'s ears reddens not from the pain he received before, but now it's from the unexpected reactions it caused him. The pain has faded from his ear and left such sensitivity to the man's touch.

Lightly sighing, Jr. unconsciously leans his head to the man's palm.

Gustavo files another note about the boy's hidden characteristics. It seems Walter Jr. does have depth to be explored at a later time.

Jr. looks up and genuinely apologizes to his boss. Approaching to the cashier in his crutches, he expresses his apologies. He also offers his reasoning why he felt offended by saying that he was nervous on his first day of work and didn't want his boss to spend so much money on him. Lady scoffs at him, but smiles when she sees the red on one of the boy's ear. She accepts his apologies.

He ended up carrying five bags in a trolley cart while his boss holds only one bag.

The boy thanks his boss for purchasing him suitable clothing as they get to the Mercedes-Benz. Immediately, when they are both inside the car, the boss turns to Jr. and gives feedback on his performance thus far on how he done. Though the boy is generally pleasant to works with and seems happy with his work so far, the boss is displeased with Jr.'s people skills. Gustavo starts up the car and drove off from the outlet.

Jr. has been acting docile during the whole ride and Gustavo didn't like that. They were arriving close by to Jr.'s house. The car pulls to the side and Jr. thinks that his boss wants him to walk to his house two blocks away. So, he opens the lock to his side and the locks clicks back down and stays down. Jr. realized that he is forcibly locked inside the car with his unpredictable boss. He turns to look at his boss and sees his boss giving him a calm look. If his boss is calm, then maybe his boss isn't upset with him no more. Forget that, he was so nervous, he blurted out the first thing on his mind.

"Will this be a regular thing for you to pick me up and drop me all the time, sir?" He eyed nervously at his boss.

"Spending time with your boss is a good thing, It helps build up our relationship and it helps build trust.", his boss retorted.

Laying a hand on Jr.'s ruffled hair, he attempts to tame the boy's wild hair to help calm the distraught teen. The boy relaxes under his gentle caressing.

Gustavo calmly states, "Hopefully, this will help you confide in me and build up your self-confidence. I will not allow you to think yourself as a lowly person. You are capable of great things if you let yourself be. Otherwise, I have to add it to one of my rules as it hurts your productivity as my personal assistant and hopefully as my confidant. There is not many who takes lightly on my preferences are." He patiently waits to hear a response from Jr.

Jr. wasn't expecting to hear something like that. Something is causing his eyes to water up.

"T-Thanks for taking the time to teach me in all kind of things to be a good personal assistant of yours. Thanks for the clothes you got for me. You are the coolest boss. I am glad to be your assistant and as for being your confidant…I-I-I hope you do the same for me." He looked up to his boss, a single happy tear escapes from his eyes.

"Do you have anything you want to reveal to me, Jr. if I am to be your confidant as well?", his boss cautiously said.

He doesn't look straight at him in the eyes anymore. The work he done so far in his final project pops out in his mind. His boss revealed an important secret of himself. He might as well do the same for his boss.

"Do you promise you won't get mad over my final project?"

His boss leans closer to him to hear the soft-spoken boy.

"Why would I be angry over your final project?"

**Any thoughts? glad you enjoy the chapters so far ;)**


	12. Secrets share Bonds or spills Blood

SECRETS SHARES BOND OR SPILLS BLOOD

— Chapter 12 —

"I was doing test tr-" The teen' common sense catches up to him and reprimands him. _Your project is too dangerous for more than two people to know. Luckily, the homeless drug addict had a scatter head and no one would believe that guy. So, that make it one sane person already knows about it and you are the creator of that product. If you tell your boss, not only you gonna land your ass to jail, your boss will be there as well. Do you really want him to make him an accessory for your crime?_

He vigorously shakes his head to his boss, which knocks his boss' hand off his hair, and looks away. Gustavo can see the boy is backtracking from him as the boy was having conflicting thoughts. For now, he will not push the boy to tell him.

The boss assured the boy, he doesn't need to disclose about his final project to him. Just to let him know that he is there to help him in case he falls on his feet.

Jr. stares at the man in wonder and gives him a sudden hug.

Surprised at the emotional teen that is sprawled over his lap and embracing him, Gustavo's body turned rigid. The boy's knee had brushed against his manhood and the boy's hands are causing such a sensation around his back.

Feeling the muscles flexing under his touch, a red-faced Jr. retreats and coughs a couple times when he realized the position he is in. He reaches for the water bottle to quench the sudden dryness in his throat. His boss reached it first and told Jr. to take it with him.

"You have been coughing a lot lately. Keep this water bottle on you. You need to make sure you drink sufficient water to stay healthy, Walt Jr." Jr. sheepishly grins at him and takes it from his boss' hands. He takes a sip of water.

Continuing to converse with the boy that no longer is choking, he states, "Now, what I do in my personal time and business need to remain between you and I." The boy's mouth gaps at his boss, slightly offended that his boss thinks he needs to be told that.

A hand brushes alongside the boy's face to put the loose hair flicking in the boy's eyes behind the teen's ear. The boy gawked more and stayed very still in his seat.

"Complete discretion is required as you are my personal assistant. Reveal only what I do if it is made public or if I expressed permission for the information to be leaked." Leaning closer to Jr., his hand changes direction and he slowly closes the teen's mouth with his pointer finger underneath the boy's jaw.

The man observes the teen process those words for a few moments. Jr. swallowed nervously, his Adam apple bobbling in his throat, and against the man's hand. The hand pulls away from his lower jaw and his boss place it on his driver's wheel next to his other hand.

"Am I able to trust you, Jr.?"

He sees his boss's fingers twitches slightly onto the driver's wheel and notices that is a sign of nervousness. He seeks to make sure his boss knows that he chose the right person to trust in.

_I will safeguard my boss's secrets and business! _Jr. gave a determine look at his boss and nodded affirmatively.

The hands tightly grabbing onto the driver's wheel gradually lessen when he sees that the boy will be discretely about his business. Lifting his jacket to reach something in his jacket, he pulls out a black planner book. He holds it out to the teen.

"You have forgotten to take this with you. Keep this from anybody else except you and I. I have the schedule of your class in my planner book and you will have my schedule of incoming weeks for my personal and business plans to remind me or to give me any helpful inputs. You have done well, Jr."

_In case your father snoops, those are the only events where it requires certain taste and social standing which will drive your father away in hysteria, _Gustavo viciously thought in his head.

The awarding smile on Jr.'s face brought out a hint of a smile across the Gustavo' face. The barely notable smile on his boss face quickly disappears as the man sees from the corner of his eyes of the curtains in the Jr.'s home shifting, and spots Walter White trying to look for him.

"I have to leave now as I have to do late-night reading on the documents for my own eyes only."

Jr. takes it from his boss. Hearing the door unlocked, Jr. was able to get out of the car and stand proudly in his crutches. The trunk pops open and Jr. took his brand new clothing. He waves at his boss. Gustavo nods at the teen and drives away from the premises quickly.

Jr. walks two blocks to his house while holding the bags. He drops his bags and knocks on the door of his house.

The door opens and his mum is dazed for a couple of seconds.

"Is that you, Jr.?" Skylar says.


	13. Family's Reactions

FAMILY'S REACTIONS

— Chapter 13 —

"Does the suit makes me look like a new man? My new boss got me work clothes." He smirked. He picks up his bags of clothing and his mum grabs onto his other bags.

"Thanks, mom." He walks into his house. His father and his other parts of the family seem to be at home.

"What are all of you guys doing here?"

"They came over for dinner and we all wanted to see how your first day of work went."

Walter White is surprised to see his son unharmed. He quickly rushes to see out the shutters to see if Gustavo is outside and is disappointed that the man is not out there. His father goes back to eating his dinner. Jr.'s aunt gushes over Jr.'s new outfits and checks into his bag.

After the whole family finishes seeing the outfits, his mom went to go put them away. Hank congratulates Jr. on landing a good job.

Hank says "did he give you something personally to you by hand?" That got him an odd look from his nephew.

"Uh…yeah he did…" He digs into his bag he is holding, "He gave me his special filtered water bottle when I was having a coughing fit." He shows the said item to his Uncle Hank.

His mother takes the bag away from him to put those away as well.

"Why were you chocking?"

Jr. says it offhand, "I saw something hot." He is mortified that he let that slips out. He rushes to save himself.

"I looked _damn_ hot in my suit."

Hank laughs and slaps behind Jr.'s back, "You're taking after your mother and aunt on primping oneself in front of a mirror. You're not turning gay on me, are you?" he jokily said.

Jr. freezes at those last words. Does his uncle think he's gay? He snapped out of his fretful thoughts when his mother came back from his home and caught Hank saying that to her son. She slaps his uncle on the shoulder.

"Don't say that! Jr., don't you have to give that back?" his mother confusedly said.

The boy's face lightens up and exclaims, "My boss says for me to keep this special water bottle since I seem to make sure I drink enough water to stay hydrate and healthy."

Jr. places his empty water bottle in the sink to later clean it in the tomorrow morning and turns his back. Hank sees the perfect opportunity since the bottle contains Gustavo's recent fingerprints. He grabs it, zips it in a large bag, and hides it in his jacket when know one is looking. Jr. says to his mom that he isn't hungry since he ate with his boss. He didn't elaborate further details other than he is tired from work. His mom grins at him and tells him to go catch up with his beauty sleep. He took a shower, dried himself, put on his pajamas, and then opens the door. He is startled from seeing his dad in the bathroom's doorway.

His father looks at him up and down and then looks at him strangely.

"Do you know your boss schedule?", his father inquired.

"…Kind of." Deeply, he is hurt that his father haven't once questioned on how his day went.

"Tell me."

A hand lands on his shoulder and it squeezes tightly. Instantly, Jr. knew something was wrong. Oh, perhaps his old man didn't successfully call his boss and hadn't arranged a meeting of whatever he wanted from his boss. He almost had to face disciplinary actions for something he didn't do. He decided to not tell his dad of anything and then he sees a manic look appeared on his dad's face and suddenly it's gone. Jr. wonders if he imagined it. It made him nervous. Still, he been told very recently from his boss that he is not allowed to disclose anything related about his boss or his work unless he has his boss say so.

"I only peeked at his planner for a few seconds. I saw that he cancel most of his plans today to train me doing simple tasks like cooking, cleaning, and answering the phone all day." He looked straight at his dad hoping that his dad takes that half-truth.

"That's okay, son." His father softly said and patted him on the shoulder as he walks away from his son. He sees his father going to the living room and click on the TV. Feeling oddly hurt of his dad asking more about his boss than about his son, he whisks away to doing his homework assignments.

Yawning, Jr. rubs his eyes. He barely finished his studies, completed his homework assignments, and practices a bit of his spare time learning Spanish. He is awfully tired from his hectic day. He buried his face into the pillow to try to get rid of his strange thoughts about his boss. Turning off the light to go to sleep, something is vibrating on his desk. Jr. sees it's his business phone and he checks it's a text message. Look likes he is needed tomorrow to do more errands for his boss. Somehow, that made him go back to try to sleep again now that he know that his day has gone well enough that his boss wants him to stick around even longer. This time he was able to sleep restfully throughout the night unlike yesterday.

As Gustavo returns to his home, he muses over in his thoughts that he succeeded in making the boy grow more comfortable with him and that the boy can be trusted to do certain things. His thoughts turn to other matters. Squeezing tightly onto the driver's wheel, he knows he has to wait to crush the maddening chemist he is forced to employed till Jesse Pinkman knows how to cook the man' blue pure meth and be able to turnover to his side.

The way he progress with the man's son, it will be further agony for the cancerous and unstable chemist to know that his son will be in close contact with him not knowing if his son is unharmed. He has no wishes to kill the teen. Walter White Jr. has the potential in taking an unoccupied and important position in his boss' life. That will drive the father mad on what he means by that and the reactions he will have when the man finds out. He knows the man is deranged, but he is a smart and dangerous chemist to be wary of. He has to keep a lookout for him. It's time to call on Mike on how he is progressing with Jesse.


	14. Deal gone Wrong

_SEASON 4, EPISODE "Problem Dog"_

_Reminder:_

_Hank has Gus' fingerprints on a cup in an evidence bag._

_Jesse got ricin inside one of his cigarettes._

_Gustavo gotta deal with the cartel._

_Jr. gotta deal with a stressed boss…_

Deal gone wrong

— Chapter 14 —

Mike and Jesse drives to Gus' factory farm. Both men entered the office trailer. Mike discusses security arrangements with Gus.

Seeing an opportunity to poison his boss, Jesse starts making coffee but in a shaky way and then keeps pulls a certain cigarette that contains the ricin. He is startled when Mike comes over to least calm the kid.

"Emergency only", Mike says while handing the loaded gun to Jesse.

Three Cartel members arrive at the chicken farm. Burrowing his eyebrows, Mike sees that he overestimated the numbers of threats. Only one dares walk toward to their trailer.

Speaking in Spanish to Gustavo, but the conversation seems strained. The lens-wearing man replies by offering the Cartel $50 million but the cartel needs to understand their business between each other are over.

"This is not a negotiation", Gaff, the cartel guy spitting rapidly to Gustavo, which made Gustavo realized he had made an error.

The cartel man remain silent and left the room without taking the money. The cartel stands at the door and replies back, "You know what the Cartels want." The door shuts behind him leaving a deadly silence of.

Jesse was like, _wtf happened. Did my boss get threatened, too? Did we all got threatened to get GOT!? Can't poison this guy when it seems somone just understand that i am more than a junkie, i got potential._

Gustavo picks up his phone and says quietly, "Your duties are cancelled for the day. Return to doing well in your studies at my home, little one. I will see you there tonight."

_Little one? Does Gus have a kid? He called someone to do well in their studies! What is Walter making me do this?_

Mike drags Jesse as they drive back to town. Jesse feels his heart still pumped-up from fear and of the stench of bad news of those cartels they faced off.

Proudly looking at Jesse, "You did well kid, handling yourself and not shooting your rocks off", Mike half-smiled.

Taken back by the hard-won praise, Jesse's body is stunned. He tries to remember if he heard any recent good words said to him.

_Mike sees you do well. Gus says he sees something in me…what does he mean by that anyways?_

"What does Gus sees in me"

"That's easy kid, you got loyatly", Mike paused to give a moment for the tattoo former junkie to absorb those words he rarely gives out as he is slowly warming up him.

That automatically made Jesse straighten up and look at himself as if to find it.

"but it's to the wrong guy." That made Jesse groans and smack his forehead to the window.

"I'm not letting Gustavo kill off my teacher!" he shouted and causing Mike to wince at the screechiness.

xxx

Hank has managed to convinced Steven Gomez and ASAC Merkert to get Gustavo Fring to be summoned in a couple of weeks as his fingerprints are confirmed to be at the Gale's murder scene.

A shrill lets out into the night as Gustavo approaches his home, he answers his phone. Gustavo is not having pleased on the events that happened today and receives further bad news that it is required of him as he is summoned to appear before the ASAC within a few weeks based on evidence found.

Jr. opens the door for his boss, but his smiles drops when he sees that stoic look aim at him which causes him to step back.

Liking the look of the terrified teen before him, Gustavo's finger twitch in excitement and the growing sadism in him as he shuts the door behind him. He decides he deserves to have something to relieve the day's stress away. It's time for someone's day to go astray...

Seeing the glint in his boss' gaze, Jr. gulps heavily.


End file.
